Grouch vs. Mama Java
|filmed= |airdate=March 24, 2013 |length=8 minutes, 13 seconds |case=''Groucheberger vs. Mama Java Coffee'' |year=Between June and October 1311See List of canon material by time frame |prev episode="Turd Love" |next episode="Brownflesh" }} "Grouch vs. Mama Java" is the first episode of the tenth season of Judge Mia, and the forty-first episode overall. In this episode, Grouch sues Ginger (owner of Mama Java Coffee) after spilling scalding hot coffee from the company all over herself. Plot The episode opens in the courthouse, where Mia realizes that she forgot to retrieve the case files. She asks Nut to bring her the files, which angers him. He claims that he is overworked at his job for "nothing" in return. His diatribe escalates until he says that "squirrels are the dominant species," eliciting shock from the crowd. After this, Mia commands Nut to leave the courthouse. Furious, Nut declares that he is going on strike, and leaves. The case continues without Nut. The narrator explains that Grouch is suing Mama Java Coffee (represented by owner and founder Ginger) because she was allegedly burned by an extremely hot beverage from the coffee house. Ginger introduces herself in a drawling country accent, which provokes starstruck musings from the audience. To prove the company's fault, Grouch brings out footage from a hidden camera. Mia calls for Nut to "roll the tape," before remembering that he is on strike. Noticing this, Ginger suggests to Mia that she should apologize to Nut, but Mia discards the notion and plays the footage herself. In the footage, Grouch pulls up in a car to Mama Java's drive-thru, and is greeting by an excessively-hospitable Ginger. Grouch orders on diet crapuccino, which Ginger happily gives to him, warning that the cup was "scalding." At the end of the footage, Grouch intentionally pours the beverage all over her lap, while inauthentically groaning in pain. Back in the courtroom, Grouch provides the coffee cup for evidence, and points out that there is not "Caution: Hot" label on the cup. After the commercial break, Mia claims that Ginger has broken the law because she did not label her cup. Suddenly, Turdsley intercepts the conversation, and asks Mia to play back the footage, believing that he heard something "important." Mia plays the footage, focusing on the part where Ginger says: "Careful, it's scalding." Mia and the crowd are aghast at this discovery, and the support quickly shifts to Ginger. However, Grouch claims that she is deaf and did not hear the warning. Despite some skepticism from the crowd, Mia concedes that she cannot make a "deaf person lose a case." Mia declares her verdict: Grouch wins, and Ginger is sent to jail for twelve months and must add a "Caution: Hot" label to her cups. Mia asks Nut to escort Ginger to jail, once again realizing that Nut is not there. The scene cuts to the outside street, where Nut is protesting against Mia, calling her "unfair." He has a sudden moment of guilt, and decides to go back into the courthouse and apologize to Mia. Nut enters the courthouse, but before anyone realizes he is in earshot, Mia calls him an "overgrown piece of crap," and says that she could get better help from a "piece of mold." Nut is distraught to here this, and audibly storms out of the room. Mia notices, and rushes outside to comfort him. Mia apologizes, and Nut immediately forgives her. Characters Commercials Buck's Lil' World :Main article: Buck's Lil' World 1001 Soundtrack Quotes Trivia *When Nut says "squirrels are the dominant species," Gallery :Main article: Category:Episodes Category:Judge Mia episodes Category:Judge Mia Season 10 episodes